


My One and Only Love

by xBooxBooxBear



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders is his canonically annoying self, Best Friend Varric, Bets & Wagers, But I did try because I do like Anders!, But hes really annoying with mage shit like okay we get it stfu, Canon Universe, Canon female Hawke, Cute Ending, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hawke is a mage, Hawke's gang together, How Do I Tag, I tried really hard not to hate on him in this fic, Implied Sexual Content, Isabela stirring up trouble as always, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Loyal Varric, Making Up, Sarcastic Hawke, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Takes place during Act 3, They fuck I just dont wanna write it lol, Wicked Grace (Dragon Age), cute moments, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: “How about we make a little wager?” Suggested Isabela. She reached over for the deck of cards and showcased them. “A game of Wicked Grace. Winner gets a date with Hawke— I’ll set it up. Loser must sing to Hawke after the game, in front of everyone. How about it?” She looked between Anders and Fenris. “So? How about it, boys?”





	My One and Only Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr_Teapot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Teapot/gifts).

> I've been replaying all the Dragon Ages and my love for Hawke and Fenris returned. I was talking to one of my best friend about Fenris' voice actor, Gideon Emery, and how he can fucking sing and we talked about Fenris singing to Hawke. And here we are! Hope you all enjoy and PLEASE LOOK UP GIDEON EMERY'S SINGING VOICE. HERE I'LL HELP: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6noaBtsZa4E This is actually the song our boy sings.

Varric sat at his favorite table in the Hanged Man tavern with an ale to his lips. His brown eyes glanced down at the cards in his hold, shifting from them to his other companions; the Grey Warden apostate, Anders and the broody former slave, Fenris. Both glowering at each other as they sipped their drink as well. The dwarf chuckled and peered around their surroundings.

The tavern was lively tonight because the Champion of Kirkwall was there. It wasn’t often Marian Hawke came as much as she’d use to. Kirkwall always needed something from her. Varric was just happy he convinced his best friend to have a night out with her friends, well most of her friends. Sebastian chose not to come and instead pray at the Chantry or whatever boring shit he usually did. Merrill, Isabela and even Aveline sat near the bar with Hawke. The dwarf observed as they conversated—just out of his hearing—from his guess Isabela just told them a dirty story which would explain why both her and Hawke were laughing while Aveline blushed and Merrill looked confused. Their faces were priceless.

The edges of the dwarf’s lips curled at the sight of Hawke laughing. Her face relaxed of all the worries of the city gone from her shoulders. He knew he had made the right decision. A night out with her friends was something he knew she desperately needed.

“I win again!” Anders said happily as he revealed his cards.

Fenris and Varric groaned.

“Blondie, I’m beginning to think you are cheating.” Varric accused.

Anders flashed him an innocent smile. “It’s not cheating if you are good at the game.”

“I still suspect you are cheating.” Fenris said, tone mundane.

Anders glowered at him. “Why because I’m a mage?”

Both Fenris and Varric rolled their eyes. 

“It had nothing to do with your magic but now I’m suspecting it is.” Fenris retorted.

“And with that I will get the next round.” Varric got up from his spot and walked away from the human and elf’s daily feud.

Varric walked up to the bartender and ordered a pitcher. He watched the two at his table bicker louder and shook his head. It had been a fun evening until that stupid topic was brought up. He guessed it was bound to pop up eventually.

“Are they at it again?”

Varric glanced up to see Hawke shaking her head and rolling her eyes. She brushed her black bangs out of her face and huffed. 

The dwarf chuckled. “When are they not?”

Hawke smiled and giggled. “Seriously.”

“They aren’t ruining your evening, are they? I can let Bianca have a word with them if they are.”

“No, they’re not. Tell Bianca not this time but maybe next.” Hawke joked. 

Varric nodded.

Hawke laughed and watched them.

Together they watched as Aveline interfered with their dispute; putting a stop to it. Both Varric and Hawke laughed and watched as the Captain of the Guard lectured them; acting like a mother to her children. A genuine smile grew on the dwarf’s face as he looked up at Hawke. She was relaxed and at ease which was a reward. A smile grew on her lips, one more than a simple genuine one like Varric’s. This one was a bit more. A pink tint grew on her cheeks as she tucked one of her short black lock behind her ear. Her icy-blue eyes staring at one of the men bowing their heads in shame.

Varric arched a brow and stared at the men. After Aveline was finished lecturing them the two glared and narrowed their eyes at each other. Anders began collecting the cards on the table while Fenris sipped his wine. Blondie was the first to glance their way. His angered face relaxing into a warm smile as he stared at Hawke with admiration and a hint of longing. It took the elf a little longer to follow pursuit. He placed his cup down and huffed then glanced around the room until his green eyes found the dwarf and Champion. Just like Anders, Fenris’ features relaxed and a very tiny smile crept on his lips. He tried to keep his face down and hidden but his eyes gleamed with affection and fondness. Varric swore he saw reddened cheeks. The edges of Fenris’ lips grew, and quickly hid his face. Hawke giggled and she too looked away with pinkened cheeks. Varric chuckled at Ander’s oblivious expression, clearly thinking Hawke was blushing because of him. The dwarf knew better.

Varric had known for three years there was something between Hawke and Fenris. Even though she was a mage, Fenris enjoyed her company; following her around with puppy eyes when he thought no one was looking. Varric and Merrill had noticed it and gossiped about them. The dwarf wasn’t so sure with Fenris at first. Hawke was beautiful, intelligent, witty and hung around fantastic dwarves. She was a very eligible woman who deserved only the best; nothing less for his best friend and Kirkwall’s champion. However, as time passed, Varric noticed the elf had more to him than he thought. He’d been there when Hawke needed someone after losing her mother. He shielded her from mercenaries and others when they sought for her head. He hadn’t cared at all for his own well-being only for Hawke’s. Fenris remained at her side even if he didn’t agree with her decision. He was loyal to her even though she was the thing he loathed more than his former master. He made her smile and shine when she needed it the most. This had won Varric in the elf’s favor.

“So, you and Fenris?” 

Hawke glanced down and chortled at his eyebrow wiggle. “What about us?” she asked.

“Don’t pretend like there isn’t something between you two. The whole group knows. We’ve seen the way you two exchange looks and purposely touch each other.” He chuckled. “You should see how jealous blondie gets.”

She rolled her eyes and huffed. “I don’t know if Anders will ever get over his crush on me. I’ve rejected him so many times.”

“I think he just loves the idea of the Champion of Kirkwall is a mage that Meredith can’t lock away.”

Hawke sighed. “I’m a beacon of light to him. If he stares at me any longer, he may go blind.”

Varric laughed. “I’m surprised he hasn’t yet. He may need special spectacles if he stares any longer.”

Hawke joined in his laughter. “What a sight to see, or well unsee.”

The two laughed again. Hawke managed to tear her eyes away from those forest greens before she sighed and drank her pint that finally came to her. “Fenris ended it three years ago after we spent an evening together.” Her blue eyes met with brown. “Of course, you know this. I tell you everything after all.”

Varric smiled. “That I do.” His grin faltered. “You two still haven’t made up? —or out? It’s obvious you two still like each other. _Painfully_, obvious.”

Hawke’s smile faltered also. She looked at Varric with one of her rare serious expression. “I think I more than like him, Varric.”

“Hawke!” Merrill approached the two. She smiled and greeted Varric before returning her attention on their female leader. “Aveline and Isabela are at it again. I think you need to intervene.”

“I think we need more ale.” Hawke said. She smiled at Varric before she dismissed herself.

Varric watched her go before he grabbed his pitcher. His eyes flashed between Hawke and Fenris. He noticed the longing in his eyes as he watched her go. The dwarf smiled to himself and returned to his table.

“Here we go.” He said as he placed it on the table.

“You were with Hawke for some time.” Anders stated as he filled his own cup. “What were you two talking about?”

“Hawke was just confessing her love to me.” Varric joked. He reached for the deck of cards and began shuffling. “Oh, how the chantry will sing of our love.”

“Won’t your crossbow grow jealous?” Fenris joked, though you wouldn’t know from his dull tone. Only if you knew Fenris would you know he was joking.

Varric laughed. “That’s why I had to turn her down. My heart belongs to Bianca.”

Anders sighed dreamily as he stared at Hawke. “If only Hawke would confess her love to me.”

Fenris’ face hardened.

Varric noticed this. “Have you and Hawke…?”

Anders shook his head. “No, she rejects my attempts. I tried wooing her many times, but she always tells me I am a good friend to her. If only she could see, I’m more than that. I even sang to her once.”

Varric had taken a sip of his ale and spit at the sentence. He began coughing then smirked at Anders. “You _sang_ to her?”

“Yeah-” Anders took a sip of his ale. “-however, she didn’t seem to enjoy it.”

“Probably because you damaged her ear drums.” Fenris retorted.

Varric snickered. “Ooh hoo!”

Anders glared at the elf. “I can sing! I’ve been told before I have a voice that would please Andraste.”

Fenris and Varric looked at each other before they began laughing. Anders started to grow red. He aimed his anger at his favorite person to hate. “I doubt _you_ can sing with a voice like that!”

“I can sing.” Fenris simply stated and sipped his wine.

“No shit?” Varric asked, genuinely interested. “So, you dance _and_ sing in that mansion of yours?”

“Of course.” the elf joked.

Varric laughed.

Anders didn’t seem to like their banter. He glowered at both then decided to pick a fight with the elf again. “Did you sing for your former master?” He mocked.

Fenris stopped laughing and glowered at the mage. “No, I didn’t sing for him. He didn’t even know I could sing.”

“I still don’t believe you can. I think you’re making it all up.”

“I’m not.” 

“Then prove it!”

“I don’t have to prove anything to you, _mage._” The elf snapped

“Did I hear correctly?” The men glanced up to see Isabela sauntering towards them, a mischievous smirk playing on her face. “You can sing?”

“So, he claims.” Anders scoffed. 

“I don’t need to justify myself to any of you. I can but I won’t.”

Isabela arched a brow. “Would you for Hawke?”

Fenris stared at the former pirate captain. His green eyes wide and a light tint of blush on his cheeks. He turned his face away to hide his embarrassment. “If she asked it of me.”

Anders scoffed. “If Hawke didn’t like my singing what makes you think she’d like yours?”

“How about we make a little wager?” Suggested Isabela. She reached over for the deck of cards and showcased them. “A game of Wicked Grace. Winner gets a date with Hawke— I’ll set it up. Loser must sing to Hawke after the game, in front of everyone. How about it?”

Varric chuckled. “This’ll be interesting.”

Isabela giggled. “It will won’t it?” She looked between Anders and Fenris. “So? How about it, boys?”

“I’m in.” Anders agreed.

Fenris spoke. “I am sure this is all a ploy to hear me sing.”

“Of course, it is.” confessed Isabela.

“Then no. I won’t partake in this.” 

“Afraid to lose?” Anders challenged.

Fenris glowered back at the human. “No, I’m not afraid to lose!” He snarled. 

“Then play!” Insisted Isabela. “A date with Hawke is a wonderful prize.”

He glared at the other female human. “Hawke isn’t a prize to be won! I’m not going to entertain this any longer!” Fenris rose from the seat. 

“Spoil sport.” Isabela grumbled. 

Fenris said nothing as he stormed out of the tavern. Anger plastered on his face as was always the mask he wore. His thoughts swirling around with repulsion for what the female human attempted. He was disgusted with her and the stupid mage. 

Varric smiled as he watched the elf storm off. His admiration and respect growing for him. 

“What’s going on? Why did Fenris storm off?” Hawke asked as she approached them. She threw an accusing glance at Isabela and Anders. “What did you two do to him?”

“We didn’t do anything! He didn’t want to play a game of Wicked Grace.” Isabela pouted innocently, fluttering her lashes. 

Hawke rolled her eyes. “I doubt that.” She looked at Varric for answers. 

“Rivaini and Blondie wanted to play a game of Wicked Grace with you as the prize.” The dwarf answered her unasked question. 

“Isabela! Anders!” 

“It was her idea!” Anders blamed the captain. 

“Honestly Hawke I just wanted to hear him sing.” Isabela said innocently. 

“Hear him sing?”

“Apparently he thinks he can sing.” Anders replied. He then looked at Isabela with sudden realization. “Were you going to rig the game, so he lost?”

Isabela smirked. “Of course.”

“Makers breath!” Anders grumbled. “I would’ve won!”

“No, you wouldn't have.” Hawke snapped at them. Her face softened as she turned. “I’ll go find him.”

She turned to leave but Anders tried to stop her. 

“Leave her be, Blondie.” Varric said. He smiled and took a sip of his ale. “Let her have her night.”

“She’d rather go to that wild beast than-“

“-Yes” Varric interrupted him. “She chose him. She’s always chose him.” Varric looked over at the companions at the other side of the room. “Daisy, Aveline-“ he called them over. “How about a game of Wicked Grace?”

Merrill and Aveline joined the other three. 

“Is Fenris alright?” Asked Merrill “He look angrier than usual.”

“Where did Hawke go?” Aveline asked. 

Varric chuckled. He held up his hand to Isabela whom placed the deck in his open palm. “She went after Broody. The two of them need to talk.” He began passing the cards out to each of the companions. “So, we’ll play while they do and wait for them to come back.”

“What if they don’t come back?” Asked Merrill

Again, the dwarf chuckled before he smiled at the elf. “That’s what I’m hoping for, Daisy.”

Aveline, Isabela and Merrill all smiled and joined him at the table. Anders simply grumbled as he drank his ale before participating in the game of Wicked Grace. 

* * *

There was only one place Fenris would go: His home. It was either there or Hawke’s home. He didn’t venture much else other than those two unless accompanying Hawke. 

She didn’t bother to knock; always letting herself in much like her companions, however, she was always welcomed. She walked inside the abandoned looking mansion, up the stairs and into the master room Fenris was always in. She found him sitting next to the fire, drinking out of a bottle of wine. He didn’t notice her presence at first. His green eyes focusing on the flames dancing within the fireplace. 

“Fenris?” She spoke softly, carefully, like her very voice would frighten him into hiding like a rabbit. 

And like a rabbit, Fenris jolted with a start. His eyes widening when he realized Hawke was in the same room as him. “Hawke.” He said as if in disbelief. 

“Are you alright, Fenris?” She asked. “You seemed upset at the Hanged Man.”

The elf huffed. “You should still be there with your friends, Hawke. Don’t let me ruin your night out.”

“I’ll decide who I let ruin my night.” She said in that sarcastic tone he’d grown to love over the years. She sat down in front of him and offered a small smile. “But just so you know you could never ruin my night.”

A smile smiled threatened to reveal itself on his lips, but he kept it locked inside. “I fear I have done so. Many times, in fact.”

“Varric told me what happened. How Isabela put a wager in a game of Wicked Grace for a date with me. It upset you?”

“Are you not upset?” He asked softly. His green eyes boring into hers. 

“I don’t exactly enjoy the idea of being a prize in a game.” She smirked. “Can you imagine how many people of Kirkwall would line up at that?”

A soft chuckle left the elf’s throat. “More so than they already are.”

She laughed. Fenris’ heart thumped against his chest at the sound of her sweet laugher. One that filled his empty being to the top. It was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard in the world. The edge of his lips curling up into an actual smile. He sighed and stared at her before the smile faded. 

“The people of this city tend to treat you like an object; a treasured jewel. I hear them talk all the time. Hear what they say about you.” his eyes narrowed. “You are a prize most of the noblemen seek to claim. I won’t have anything to do with those who see you as such.”

“So that is why you were upset.” It wasn’t a question. She tilted her head to the side and looked at Fenris with those piercing blue eyes. “What do you see me as?” A light tint of blush on her cheeks.

Fenris also blushed and turned his head. “You are not a prize to be won but one to earn...one I wish to earn again.” 

Her blush grew. She looked away, shyly, something Hawke only did when Fenris flirted with her or spoke sweetly of her. 

A small smile on his face. His green eyes flickered to the ground then back at her beautiful face. “We have never discussed what happened to us three years ago.”

She looked back at him. “You didn’t want to talk about it.”

He bowed his head in shame and narrowed his eyes at the floor. “I felt like a fool. I thought it better if you hated me. I deserve no less.” His features softened and he stole a peek towards her. “But it isn’t better. That night-” He got up off the seat and walked to her, stopping to stand a foot away from her. “-I remember your touch as if it were yesterday. I should’ve asked for your forgiveness long ago. I hope you can forgive me now.” He peered down at her with what Merrill would call “puppy eyes”.

She looked at him through her long thick lashes. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “I need to understand why you left, Fenris.”

He glanced away. “I thought about the answer a thousand times. The pain—the memories it brought up; it was too much.” He turned to stare at the fireplace. His face hardened as he reminisced the night, he left Hawke. “I was a coward.” His voice dripping with self-loathing. He lifted his head and looked determined. “If I could go back, I would’ve stayed— told you how I felt.”

She tilted her head to the side. “What would you have said?”

His gaze returned to hers. Again, face softening, looking at her with a loving gleam twinkling in his eye. “Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you.”

She pondered this. Her eyes boring into his. After a second, she smirked at him and spoke with her sarcastic tongue. “Oh, I don’t know. This might be fun to hold over you awhile longer.”

A small smile escaped his lips. He took a step closer to her then knelt before her. He stared into her eyes, soaking them up like the sun. “If there is a future to be had I will walk in it gladly at your side.”

She smiled brightly and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. He cupped her face with his hands and gently kissed back.

The kiss— soft and gentle, lips moving and hot breath escaping through open lips. Her lips tasted just as they had before those years ago; divine and sweet. A taste yearned throughout his mind which caused his heart to ache. Now feeling them on his again, his heart danced before it broke off into butterflies that flapped their wings down to his stomach. Her touch burned but in a good way. A touch of affection—opposite of the touches received from Danarius. He felt safe and happy.

He felt her hands snake up his neck and wrap around. Their kisses began to heat up. Hot passion and soft moans escaping pass their lips. Hawke pushed herself against him and slowly moved him down to the floor, straddling on top of him. He broke the kiss to stare at her with big eyes. She smiled lovingly and embraced him in another kiss as her hands began to fondle with his armor.

* * *

He held her in his arms, her body fitting perfectly against his like it was meant to be in his all along. They lay among the floor in front of the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around their naked bodies. He planted soft kisses on her bare shoulder. Kissing each freckle and scar. A smile on his lips as he did. She turned to face him; head propped by one arm with a smile on her face. His own smile grew as he caressed her face then brushed her messy raven locks back, revealing her lovely face.

“That was even better than before.” She smirked.

Fenris chuckled. “I couldn’t agree more.” he leaned forward and claimed her lips. “I promise I won’t leave you again.” He spoke with earnest. He pulled away and gave her a look showing he meant it. “I am glad you have forgiven me, but the guilt and cowardice still dwell within. I feel undeserving of it so quickly.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fenris, it’s been three years. I forgave you long ago.” She smirked, a sudden idea popping into her head. She looked at him mischievously. “But if you really feel you should do more to earn my forgiveness then I know something you could do for me.”

“Tell me and it is done.”

“Sing for me.”

He blinked at her. “You...want me to sing for you?”

She smiled sweetly and nodded. “Yes.”

He smiled. “Only for you, Hawke.” He cleared his voice and sang for her.

“The very thought of you makes

My heart sing

Like an April breeze

On the wings of spring

And you appear in all your splendor

My one and only love.”

He blushed and caressed her cheek. He continued singing when he saw the shimmering in her eyes.

“The shadows fall 

And spread their mystic charms

In the hush of night

While you’re in my arms

I feel your lips so warm and tender

My one and only love”

She brought her hand on top of his and leaned into his touch. A light blush upon her cheek as she gazed at him. He smiled back as his heart raced from her expression, encouraging him to continue.

“The touch of your hand is like heaven.

A heaven that I’ve never known

The blush on your cheek

Whenever I speak

Tells me that you are my own”

He leaned closer and placed their foreheads together.

“You fill my eager heart with

Such desire

Every kiss you give

Sets my soul on fire

I give myself in sweet surrender

My one and only love”

He planted his lips against her.

“That was lovely.” She said as they broke away. She beamed at him. “Both your voice and your song. How long have you been singing?”

He pondered a moment. “I did. I remember singing to my mother and Varania as a child. It was one of the memories that returned to me years ago. I never sang with Danarius. There was no reason to. I didn’t start singing or even know I could until I met you.”

“Did you come up with that song too?”

He nodded. “Yes. They are how I felt being near you—how I still feel after all these years. You conjured many unknown feelings within me. The more I came to know you, the harder I fell for you, Hawke. My song doesn’t even clarify my feelings for you. I don’t think there are words that could.”

He smiled and held her face in his hands. “You are my one and only love, Hawke.”

“You keep that up I might have to climb on top of you again.” She smirked however her eyes glistened from his words and a happy grin on her dark lips.

He leaned forward and captured his lips with hers.

“There is no one else I’d rather be with, Fenris.”


End file.
